wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles
Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusions. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =Rules= # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 6 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! ---- Voting records are kept here:Talk:Featured Articles/Winners ---- How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. =Nominees= Acadian nominated by --Danforth 22:34, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1 needs only a little "formatting" first.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - I am a little drawn on this article. It is a good article, but it made me learn something, which I am forbade to do. Also it has those weird << >> looking things that scare me. --Fuzzy 16:17, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) nominated by --Sarlaccpit48 3:40, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Sarlaccpit 48 I'm right behind you Stephen! No +1 - I don't know if you can get enough truthiness out of Charlene to make this a featured article--Lewser 16:50, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Needs a little more meat, truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I like the article, but it is basically verbatim what we know of the topic from the TV show. --DeagleSteagle +1 Concur. More comments on article's talk page -- seaRob 21:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Also agree.--uno 22:41, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Davidj 01:28, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ditto +1 I agree with the masses. --Fuzzy 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Delaware nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 05:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 -Thruth Monger 08:56, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Boring state=Boring Article. A bit thin compared to some of the other state pages. Needs more. Not Yet +1 (lets get it a bit more formatting first and then I'll be on board) --DeagleSteagle Cylons nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) + 1--seaRob 21:54, 23 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 Its good, but wanna talk about random?--Lewser 16:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 (a bunch of pictures does not a featured article-class entry make) -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (I concur) --DeagleSteagle * OK. I can appreciate that. It's how we get to wikiality, after all. I have, therefore, added a bit more about the truthy bear heritage of the Cylons. Furthermore, I would humbly submit that it may be a bit Wikiphilic to suggest that only a long texty article with a dearth of pictures should be considered for featured status. Articles like that might lead visitors to believe that we want them to read stuff. It's a slippery slope from there to books -- and that's something we should avoid, eh? (Previous sentence in in Canadian. Mea culpa.) -- seaRob +1 --Thruth Monger 09:04, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Still needs cleaning up. The Tek Jansen pic is covering some of the text, and the second sentence "They evolved" seems out of place on this site. Labor Unions nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 04:16, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Officially withdraw my not yet vote, but comments remain for the fact police.--Pro-Lick 06:10, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 --Davidj 23:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Sorry, but I'd like to see this greatly expanded to an international scope with sub-sections on industries such as the garment industry, coal industry, oil industry, public employees etc... to get the Wal-Mart et. al slave labour factories highlighted :Then expand it, but keep in mind this was created from the standpoint of American Unions.--Weston Esterhazy 00:19, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::What is this "in...ter...na...tion...al"??? I do not know what that means...btw, there is a Wal-Mart, where all that stuff can be added.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) --Davidj 01:36, 25 October 2006 (UTC) I am genuinely confused if people are trying to be funny or not when US-centric tendencies crop up on the site such as the spelling of British Columbia as British Colombia or saying that the wikiality entry from unions is created from the standpoint of American unions. Obviously, the whole site is created from the standpoint of a US-centric blowhard, but still his views on foreign unions from his viewpoint can still be made known. But it is kind of hard to edit when that option is not available. : All you need to do, if you don't like the American Labor Union page, is either expand it or create a new page that deals with foreign labor unions. Also, the next time you feel confused, just go with your gut. One more thing, we're not wordonistas (case in point: there's actually two entries wordinista & wordonista), but if you see a spelling error, you should probably correct it unless it's something like evolution/evilution. Use discretionary judgment.--Weston Esterhazy 01:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::P.S. Hello.--Weston Esterhazy 01:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Wait..."blowhard"? Watch it, buddy. Thats the all knowing Colbert you're talking about there. Regardless, this isnt for conversations, if you don't get it, talk on the article page.--Lewser 16:45, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet -1 Because my gut doesn't feel enough Colbert refences in it yet that reveal the greatiness of the Colbert Report and its ability to interview and nail the most appropriate guests. In this case, I'm thinking of at least 3 shows: *Colbert Report.2006.01.31 *Colbert Report.2006.03.14 *Colbert Report.2006.10.03 Andy Stern I'll do what I can to help it become featured so that Labor Unions can be properly ridiculed.--Pro-Lick 02:36, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (I thought it was a great article, but like Andy says, no references to Colbert) --DeagleSteagle Ted Kennedy nominated by --DeagleSteagle Yes +1 --DeagleSteagle No +1 --Thruth Monger 09:09, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Like WatchTV says. It's too random and spacey. Not Yet +1 Maybe a little less randomness, clean up the interstellar references a bit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Yeah, its good, just tone down the Interstellar randomness --Lewser 16:41, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Taxachusetts nominated by --Fairy Incognito Yes +1 It has red links, but I think they can be changed since I don't see a need to do an article for "hard-working."--Fairy Incognito +1 Just Nate Cordry, that can be made easily... very truthy --Matty233 22:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 A great truth of the states over taxing. User:BearWatcher +1 --Lewser 16:39, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Poincare conjecture nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :FYI, the guy who won the Fields Medal won for his work on the Poincare conjecture Stephen even did a bit on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 - Its good, very truthy, and true to The Colbert Report but I barely cracked a smile.--Lewser 16:37, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 --Davidj 22:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) That's getting close to being an inside joke. I remember something about topology from calculus and matrices class in university but had not head of this asshole Dr. Yau. What as asshole. Definately worth the attention though. Thanks. +1 - --Pro-Lick 04:58, 25 October 2006 (UTC) It lacks a direct Colbert reference too. If your not mentioning him, your blaspheming him. +1 - --Thruth Monger 09:20, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Needs a picture of Colbert and the Donut. Caption: "Dr. Colbert Demonstrates his proof of the poicare conjecture." Also, a sacred theory would be hallowed, not hollowed. Soledad O'Brien Nominated by --Pro-Lick 04:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 - --Pro-Lick 04:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet *Not until it's cleaned up a bit and more info is added. This article has so much potential! And it's sloppy at the moment. --Fairy Incognito *It needs some more text and more Colbert. JesusChrist 08:59, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 --Thruth Monger 09:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not even close at this point. Needs heavy formatting and some actual content. Pics should only be of the subject and Steven. No pics of Steven's Jewish friend are appropriate. +1 Formatting bugs the hell out of me. Needs more content, and lose a couple of those pictures. But i believe the captions of the pictures of Soledad and Jew make them worth keeping. Its the pictures at the top that are unnecessary--Lewser 16:34, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Ann Coulter Nominated by --Fairy Incognito Yes +1 --Fairy Incognito No Not Yet +1 Has only one red link: Maria Shriver, the original Skeletor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) The Qur'an Yes *I think it is a good featured article. JesusChrist 09:03, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Needs a bit of editing and a little more meat to it... but essentially good. Throw in a bit more about Colbert and I'd say yes --matty233 14:32, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 - its a decent article, but I don't think its front page material--Lewser 16:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Foreigner Nominated by --Fuzzy Yes +1 --Fuzzy 16:04, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 The red link Lou Dobbs must be fixed first. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC)